List of games and features in Club Penguin
This is a list of games and features in Club Penguin: Areas Ski Hill Games *Sled Racing Features *None Other Information *Sometimes there are fireworks at the Ski Hill. *The Ski Hill used to be called "Mountain" until it was renamed after the Club Penguin Improvement Project. Ski Village Games *Find Four *Ice Fishing Features *Tour Guide booth *How to be a Great Tour Guide The Beach Games *None Features *Sometimes the Migrator is docked here. Other Information *It's a great place to relax in the Sun. *Sometimes you see the Migrator docked at the Beach. *The Beach is the home of the Lighthouse. Dock Games *Hydro Hopper Features *None Other Information *The Dock is one of the most popular rooms in Club Penguin. *The Dock sometimes has a giant castle, which is only found at parties. *The game Hydro Hopper was once called Ballistic Biscuit, but then was changed after demand by penguins, a poll was made to decide the new name. Town Games *Coffee Shop **Bean Counters **Smoothie Smash *Book Room **Mancala *Night Club **DJ3K **Dance Contest *Arcade **Astro Barrier **Thin Ice **Bits and Bolts Features *You can 'work' in the Coffee Shop. *You can 'work' In The Gift Shop. Other Information *It's the main room in Club Penguin. *It's one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin. It has not changed very much over the years. *It's always decorated for any party. *The Club Penguin Times News Office is located on the upstairs of the Coffee Shop. Snow Forts Games None Features *Clock Tower *A message about the clock and Penguin Standard Time. Other Information *It was intended for use in snowball fights, but this honor actually went to the Dojo. *There is a target on the Clock Tower that will spin around when hit with a snowball. *At the bottom of the Clock Tower, there is a message in the PSA/EPF Tic-Tac-Toe Code which reads 'By G'. *Puffle Roundup was located here from December 2005 to February 2006. Ice Rink/Stadium Games *Ice Hockey (Only in winter) (Not an official game) *Soccer (only in summer) (not an official game) Features Penguins will slide when walking about in the Ice Rink. Other Information *You can sit on the bench to be in the crowd and root for a team. Plaza club penguin pizzatron pizza.jpg|Pizzatron 3000-Regular Pizza Version club penguin pizzatron dessert.jpg|Pizzatron 3000-Pizza Dessert Version Games *Pizzatron 3000 *Puffle Roundup *Puffle Launch (also found in igloos with a Puffle Cannon and an Epic Cannon *Pufflescape, originally called Rollerscape in the Beta Team. Features *None Other Information *It's one of the main rooms in Club Penguin. *There used to be two tables in between the Pizza Parlor and Pet Shop until The Stage was added in November 2007. Forest Games *None Features *Scroll your mouse over the big boulder near the bottom left to get to the Hidden Lake. Other Information *It's a great place for camping. *It is also a great place to play hide n' seek. Cove surfing.]] Games *Catchin' Waves Features *Binoculars Other Information *There is a pair of binoculars on the life guard chair that you can look through if you click on them. *Penguins can go swimming in the water. Dojo Courtyard Games *Card-Jitsu Features *Penguins can enter the Fire Dojo and Water Dojo by clicking on the tiles above the entrance to the Ninja Hideout Other Information *This room was buried under snow for a long time until Penguins helped to Dig Out The Dojo in November 2008. *There is a beautiful mountain scenery from here, and you can even see a waterfall. Buildings Ski Lodge Games *Find Four *Ice Fishing Features *None Other Information *Fred the Clockwork Cuckoo, pops out of the clock every half hour. Lodge Attic Games *Find Four Features *None Other Information *There is a giant rocking horse that is larger than three penguins standing on top of one another. Everyday Phoning Facility Games *System Defender (found in the EPF Command Room) Features *Elite Penguin Force Test *EPF Command Room Other Information *The Everyday Phoning Facility used to be the Sport Shop before it was destroyed in May 2010 Lighthouse .]] Games *None Features *Stage Other Information *It's the tallest building in Club Penguin. *You can make your own music if using an instrument. Beacon Games *Jet Pack Adventure Features *Telescope Other Information *The Beacon holds the Lighthouse spotlight. *The Migrator can be seen through the telescope when Rockhopper is going to come to club Penguin. Coffee Shop Games *Bean Counters *Smoothie Smash Features *Penguins can pretend to serve coffee here. Other Information *Mancala used to be located here during Beta Testing, but it was moved to the Book Room a day later. *It's one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin. Book Room Games *Mancala Features *Library *Club Penguin Times News Office Other Information *Paint By Letters used to be played here before it was removed in June 2012. *In June 2012 the Book Room was made home to the Club Penguin Times Office. Night Club Games *DJ3K *Dance Contest Features *Dancing Other Information *Penguins can enter the Boiler Room by going to the speaker in the right-hand corner of the room. *Most of the time the Keeper of the Boiler Room can be seen on a speaker. Arcade Games *Thin Ice *Astro Barrier *Bits and Bolts Features *Penguins can have a snowball competition by throwing Snowballs at the targets. Other Information *It's a great place to chat and relax after dancing. *Despite being above the relatively loud Night Club, it's surprisingly peaceful. *It was originally called the Dance Lounge before it was remodeled in April 2011. Gift Shop Games *None Features *Penguin Style *Treasure Book Other Information *There used to be a Big Wigs catalog here before it was discontinued and joined with the Penguin Style catalog in January 2009. Pet Shop Games *Puffle Roundup *Puffle Launch *Pufflescape Features *Puffle Catalog *Adopt A Puffle Other Information *The Pet Shop was remodeled in March 2011. The Stage Games *None Features *The Script *Costume Trunk *Switchbox 3000 Other Information *A new play is put on at the Stage every month. Pizza Parlor Games *Pizzatron 3000 Features *None Other Information *Many couples come to the Pizza Parlor to hang out and eat pizza. Mine Shack Games *Puffle Rescue *Cart Surfer Features *Community Garden Other Information *It used to be a secret room until November 2008. *If you finish a game of Cart Surfer, you will end up here. Dojo Games *Card-Jitsu (Friendly, Competition, and Sensei Modes) Features *None Other Information *Sensei built the Dojo. *It's a good place for snowball fights. *In November 2008 the Dojo was stuck by lightening, which revealed the Dojo Courtyard. Underground Boiler Room Games *None Features *Old News Other Information *It gives electricity and heat to Club Penguin. *This room originally lacked electricity, and only a few penguins knew about it. *Penguins can enter the Night Club by going up the ladder. Cave Games *None Features *Pool Other Information *After the Summer Kickoff Party 2007, a lifeguard chair was added. *There was once no pool in the Cave when it opened in May 2006. Mine Games *Cart Surfer *Puffle Rescue Features *None Other Information *None Secret rooms Iceberg Games *Aqua Grabber Features *None Other Information *Penguins like to try to tip the Iceberg, but nobody has succeeded yet. *It is currently the only Secret Room on Club Penguin that can be accessed by the Map. Ninja Hideout Games *Card-Jitsu (Friendly Mode) Features *Penguins can throw Snowballs at the gongs to make different sounds. *Martial Artworks catalog. Other Information *This room was a mystery for a long time. There were many rumors about where the ninja hideout was. Some of these are the Dojo, one of the Three Little Islands, Rockhopper Island and many more... *Before the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, only ninjas who had beaten the Sensei in Card-Jitsu, and had earned the Ninja Mask could enter this room. Now, anyone is allowed to enter this room. Fire Dojo Games *Card-Jitsu Fire (Friendly, Competition and Sensei Modes) Features *None Other Information *Only member ninjas who have purchased the Amulet have access. *The Fire Dojo is located on top of the Volcano. Water Dojo Games *Card-Jitsu Water (Friendly,Competition,and Sensei modes Features *None Other Information *The Water Dojo is held by massive chains inside the Waterfall. *Penguins throw Water Balloons instead of snowballs. EPF Command Room Games *Secret Missions *System Defender Features *Tube Transport Other Information *When you become an EPF agent, you get an EPF Spy Phone. *You enter there from the Everyday Phoning Facility in the Ski Village. *If penguins enter the tube transport they will enter the VR Room. The Migrator Upper Deck Games *None Features *None Other Information *Rockhopper's Rare Items used to be located here until the Ship Hold opened in April 2007. *You can see Yarr sitting on the sails. *You used to be able to read Rockhopper's Journal here. Crow's Nest Games *None Features *Snow Cannon 3000 Other Information *It has a beautiful view of the sea. *You can see Yarr sitting on the sails. *Rockhopper is usually not seen up here because he is afraid of heights. Ship Hold Games *None Features *Rockhopper's Rare Items Other Information *This is where Rockhopper stores all his items. You can see them on the left. Captain's Quarters Games *Treasure Hunt Features *Notice Board Other Information *You need to find Rockhopper's Key to enter. *Rockhopper gave many excuses as to why he did not let penguins enter (such as 'it's in a mess' or 'I need some private space to write my maps') but eventually let us enter when we helped him fix The Migrator. *You can see the Friendship Bracelet that Bambadee gave Rockhopper and the Camera that Aunt Arctic gave him. Dimensions Box Dimension Games *None Features *You can only enter it by going through a Box Portal. Other Information *It is very popular during the April Fools' Party. *After the Adventure Party 2009, plants were stored here for a few months. *In the April Fools' Party 2011 and 2012, extra dimensions were added to the Box Dimension. External links *Mini Game Tutorials Trivia *Games aren't usually decorated for parties. The only exception was Treasure Hunt, when it was decorated for the Christmas Parties. *A game called Scorn Battle came out temporarily for the Medieval Party 2012. *Exclusive games like Memory Card, Spin The Wheel, Battling the Dragon King, and more can only be played in party Fair, Medieval Party, etc. See also *Club Penguin Category:Lists Category:Games Category:Interface Category:Glorious Articles